a haunting past
by kaokustic
Summary: Lucy escapes to Florida to start a new life. wanting a peaceful and quiet life,what happens if she accidentily meets a pink haired boy that just about does the opposite of what she wants, what will happen to her and will her dark past catch up to the future!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First story ever please give it a chance! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

**~haunting past~**

***********************************normal POV*******************************************

***sigh* **Lucy stepped out of the airplane and went to the baggage area.

"New place, new life..." Lucy mumbled as she was waiting at the baggage area for her suit case. Seeing the pink and brown polka dotted suitcase she swiftly grabbed it and walked towards the exit.

Lucy waited outside until a taxi drove up. The taxi man popped the trunk open and Lucy threw her suit case inside and then shut the trunk. As Lucy opened the back door and got inside the taxi she told the taxi man; "34509 Charlotte Blvd please." **(a/n not a real address! . I think lol!)**

*************************************Lucy POV******************************************

As the taxi drove off I just stared blankly outside to get a good view of Florida.

_As long as I'm away from everything I'm fine. I never want to go back to that hell hole ever again…not after what they did to me._ I shook my head getting rid of the negative thoughts. **(a/n the italicized is Lucy thinking to herself if anyone was wondering..)**

The taxi man stopped and said "that'll be $145 please."

I grabbed my wallet from my back jean pocket and pulled out my credit ward. "You take credit cards right?" I asked and the man just nodded. I gave him the card and within seconds he gave it back. He pumped the back trunk and said" have a good evening little lady."

_Huh, never been called that before..._ I chuckled and said "you too sir." I went to the back of the trunk and got my suit case. As the taxi drove off I looked at my new home.

"I got to say, I have a good taste for houses." I mumbled to myself.

Standing in front of me was a huge 2 story house._ Right next to the beach too…hope when hurricane season comes I don't have to leave THIS home._

I walk up the parking space and stopped at the front door. _The previous owners said that they left a key under the welcome mat…_ I looked under the mat and found the key. "Bingo~" I snared.

I opened the once locked door and admired the interior of the house.

I ran all around the house looking for the master bedroom. I suddenly stop at this fancy looking door. It looked old, but in a good antique way. I slowly turned the doorknob and peered inside. My eyes sparkled. I ran into the spacious room and fell right in the middle of the room.

_Finally, I can live a peaceful, quiet life…_ slowly; I dozed off and fell asleep.

***next day***

****************************************normal POV***************************************

Lucy quickly awoke from her horrify nightmare realizing it was only a dream.

She looked at her wrist watch and couldn't believe the time!

"HOLY SHIT, IMMA BE LATE MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! OMG LUCY, WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO COME A DAY BEFORE YOU ENTER SCHOOL?!" she yelled at herself.

She ran down stairs where she had left he suit case and unzipped it. She grabbed a short sleeved black top and a pair of skinnies to match. Lucy pounced to the nearest bathroom she could find and changed. Lucy quickly brushed her hair while doing the same to her teeth. _Shit shit shit! Ughhh, you know what? I don't care anymore! Just let me be late.._ She thought to herself. Lucy slowed down a little and grabbed a pair of socks and put her faded gray vans on.

***************************************Lucy POV****************************************

***huff huff huff* **"damn, if…only my Lamborghini was here…"I ran and ran until I got to school.

_I made it! Finalllyyy!_ I quickly put my hair back in place and wondered around the school looking for the office.

I was scurrying everywhere! The freakin' school was huge, there was no way I could find the office any time soon, and actually, I think I went around in circles…

Luckily, I found someone to ask where the office was! I quickly ran up to a pink hair boy.

"Excuse me, where can I find the office?" I asked.

The boy turned annoyingly and mumbled…"what?"

I looked at him funny._so you wanna play that way huh?_ I glared at him and said "I ASKED, where the office is"

The boy backed off." Oh…well turn left after going straight down and keep going till you see a white door, the only white door in this school."

"Thanks" I smirked at him before going.

************************************Natsu POV****************************************

_Damn, I can't believe she took me on like that… feisty one ain't she._ I smirked, and stared at her sexy body while she sprinted away.

Gajeel pounced on my back,"yo, bro that was harsh can't believe she stood up the red dragon Natsu!"

"Oh shut up!...i kinda like her. Who is she? Oh! And what took you so long to get some drinks?!"

"Chill bro,I was just admiring how she dared to glare at you from afar, and I don't know, maybe some new chick?." I elbowed Gajeel and he dropped the drinks, but I caught one.

_Hmmmmm,new huh?..._ "I've decided; I WANT her."

**Thanks guys for reading! Hoped you liked it, sorry if it's kinda boring, I haven't gotten to the actual story yet! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! So let's see what happens next shall we?!**

*************************************RECAP********************************************

Gajeel pounced on my back,"yo, bro that was harsh can't believe she stood up the red dragon Natsu!"

"Oh shut up!...i kinda like her. Who is she? Oh! And what took you so long to get some drinks?!"

"Chill bro,I was just admiring how she dared to glare at you from afar, and I don't know, maybe some new chick?." I elbowed Gajeel and he dropped the drinks, but I caught one.

Hmmmmm,new huh?... "I've decided; I WANT her."

***************************************normal POV***************************************

Lucy followed the direction that the pink haired boy gave her.

"What a strange boy, and why pink hair?! Some delinquent…" Lucy snickered. As Lucy came up to the door she stopped to take a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in..." a mysterious voice replied. Lucy turned the door knob and walked inside of the office. The room was very spacious. Inside were a coffee table in the middle of the room and two large black leather couches on each side of the coffee table facing inwards at east and west. At the very end of the room were a very large brown antique desk and a large leather chair.

The chair turned to face Lucy. It was a very short man, who was bald.

As Lucy glanced at the old man she couldn't help holding in her laughter. "BUAHAHAHAH AHAH AHAHA~ I'm so sorry... AHAAHA so sorry AHAHAA~" The old man was embarrassed and yelled out "ahem! Please, what is it YOU NEED?!"

Lucy shivered at the sound of his voice…"I'm sorry…uhmm…I'm a new student; I need my schedule."

"Oh yes, Lucy Heartfilia am I right? Welcome to Fairy High." The old man said. "You may call me Master; everyone calls me by that name."

"Here is your schedule, oh, and this is a map of the school, SURELY, you will need this." Lucy took her schedule and the map. _Way to go Luce, embarrass yourself while you're at it… _

"Thank you. And uhhmmm sorry about earlier" Lucy apologized. Master closed his eyes and coughed" no no, it happens all the time, don't worry about it. You may leave now."

****************************************Lucy POV****************************************

I walked out of the office and hit myself on the head, "really Lucy?! Can you be anymore stupid?!" I yelled at myself.

I looked at my schedule:

* * *

1st period: biology|Room C24

2nd period: French | Room EE14

3rd period: Medical skills | Room T09

4th period: Geometry | Room G26

5th period: LUNCH **(yaaaay!)**

6th period: English | Room EE03

7th period: American Gov. | Room F27

* * *

It was already 10:34 am…so I had geometry next. I looked at the map to see where G26 was. IT WAS ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL! I basically sprinted to G26 and at the door I stopped for a breath.

I fixed my hair for the SECOND time today and quietly opened the door. I bravely walked to the front of the class room and saw a familiar hair color at the end of the class. I just ignored and gave the teacher my schedule. "Hi, I'm new to this school and just transferred today." The teacher looked up and a bright smile came across her face "my, my! What a cute little face we have here. My name is Mr. Igneel. Everyone! Be nice to our new student; don't bite!" passed back my schedule to me. I looked around the class for an empty seat.

"Oh! Hey pinky, didn't know you were in this class." I said sarcastically.

I saw his head pop up from the desk so fast. Faster than I even imagined. "YO BLONDIE, DON'T CALL ME PINKY, THE NAMES' NATSU." He declared.

I smirked at NATSU and said "and my name is LUCY. Remember it." I sat right beside him.

****************************************Natsu POV****************************************

_WTF?! Why am I letting her tell me off? Guess that's why I'm so attracted to her…just watch; I'll make you want me so bad.._ I stared at her while she sat beside me. Man, she had the curves of a goddess.

*****time skip*****

Class was dismissed and I had lunch next. I quickly grabbed Lucy and said "hey, how 'bout lunch with me?"

She just smirked and said "what? Fall for me already? No thanks." And she just left…LEFT!

_She just left me there…hanging. wtf? me? The red dragon Natsu! She'll definitely pay now._

I left the room kicking a desk on the way out. People who were still in class flinched and backed away.

I walked to the lunch room pissed and nobody dared to approach me as I walked to the front of the line.

"yo! Natsu! You seem pissed." Gajeel laughed as he glomped on me.

I shrugged him off and said "bro, that blondie from this morning is in my geometry class."

"Wow! Now the easier you can catch her!" Gajeel responded.

"No, she's a hard one. And I like it." I smirked.

When I got out of the lunch line I walked to our usual table. I saw blondie at another table by herself. I stopped and turned to gajeel who was with Erza and Grey and said" you guys go ahead; I'm going to catch my prey." Erza and Grey were confused and asked Gajeel a whole bunch of questions while walking to their table.

****************************************Lucy POV*****************************************

I was one of the first people to get in the lunch line. Quickly picked some random food items and sat at an empty table.

I opened a pack of orange juice and started chugging the whole thing down.

"wooow, you can have mine if you like." I choked on my orange juice seeing who it was that made me choke. "oh, it's PINKY."

**Okay guys, I'm gunna have to stop for today, hope you liked it! R&R!**

**I MAY NOT RIGHT ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK. I HAVE A HUGE PROJECT I NEED TO FINISH SO I JUST HAD TO UPDATE RIGHT NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry if this one is short also! but it's an update! xD**

**************************************RECAP********* ************************************

I was one of the first people to get in the lunch line. Quickly picked some random food items and sat at an empty table.

I opened a pack of orange juice and started chugging the whole thing down.

"wooow, you can have mine if you like." I choked on my orange juice seeing who it was that made me choke. "oh, it's PINKY."

****************************************Lucy POV*****************************************

A vein popped on Natsu's head." IT'S NOT PINKY. But anyways, I'm interested in you."

God, first day of school and I get this bull. I turned to him and said "Sorry dude, I don't go for delinquents who are weaker than me and have pink hair."

I got up from my chair, leaving my lunch behind and walked away to the nearest exit out of the lunch room.

I looked at the map Master gave me and tried to look for the music room. I turned to lefts and rights until I got to the music room. Luckily no one had music this period and the teacher wasn't there. But the room was locked.

_Thank goodness for hair pins…_I took a couple out and picked until I heard a slight -click-

I looked inside to see what kind of instruments were in the music room and spotted a rag covering a drum set.

_Haaahhhh~ if only I had my drum set with me now. Too bad everything isn't going to be sent here until tomorrow. _I quickly removed the rag and wiped some dust off the drum set. "No one's loved you in a while haven't they…?" I sighed and sat on the drum seat. I saw a pair of drum sticks and started tapping the sticks. "One...two…one, two, three, four!"

I felt alive. "My own symphony..."

-Crash-

I looked up to see who disturbed my peace and saw it was a small petit girl.

"uh...uhm…I'm sorry!"

I stared at the little girl with long black flowing hair and brown eyes for a moment and finally said,

"it's okay. Im not supposed to be here anyways…what's your name?"

"oh! Uh, it's Wendy, and yours?" she asked.

"my name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you Wendy." I smiled. I got up from my seat and walked up to her holding my hand out to give her a hand shake.

_She is so freaking cute! I just want to hug her tight! _As she reached for my hand I quickly pulled her into my arms and squeezed her tightly. "uhh…mmm! I… can't…can't…breath!" I quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, I got carried away..." I blushed. _I shouldn't get too attached anyways…_

**Diiinnnggg~ Dooonnnnng, Deeennnng~ **

*******************************************normal POV************************************

It was the first bell that lunch had ended.

"ops. Sorry, got to go. It was nice meeting you Wendy" Lucy smiled and sprinted away.

"man I got to memorize were everything is soon or I'm not going to last long at this high school." Lucy murmured under her breath.

The door flew open and Lucy ran in just in time before the late bell rang. "Safe!" the kids in class applauded and cheered. Lucy bowed her head up and down in embarrassment.

"ahmmm, please sit down miss Heartfilia, and welcome to this class." Said the teacher.

Lucy flushed red and speed walked to her chair. A couple minutes after class officially started the door flew open again. It was Natsu. Breathing in and out heavily, he walked towards Lucy and yelled, "I looked everywhere for you! Where were you?!"

Lucy looked up at Natsu and said, "why, you missed me? You're disturbing class so get out."

In Lucy's head she thought, _im sorry Natsu, but I just can't get close to you…it's too dangerous._

"No! You're coming with me!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of class.

"Stop…Natsu, it hurts." I stopped on my tracks and Natsu kept pulling. Lucy grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Natsu grabbed his wrist and groaned in pain. Lucy just stood there, standing her ground. She looked like the actual devil with her eyes gleaming in hatred, pain, torment.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't listen. From now on; stay away from me." Lucy turned away and walked back to class. Natsu didn't give up though; he quickly ran to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

Lucy flushed bright red and started punching Natsu's back. It hurt like hell to Natsu but he endured it; he was the strongest delinquent in the whole district after all.

"Stop it! Let me go! Natsu!" Lucy screeched, but Natsu said nothing, and just kept walking.

****************************************Natsu POV****************************************

I just kept walking and walking until we were at my house, and in my bed room. **(Bet you guys know where this is going.. ;D)**

I let her down, but holding her tightly so she wouldn't escape.

"Lucy, I loved since the first time I laid eyes on you. Why won't you accept me?"

"Because I barely know you! You don't know me Natsu." Lucy yelled. "I don't care, this is the first I've met such a girl like you; daring to embarrass me in front of school, and strong." I smiled, and Lucy's face flushed like a tomato.

"no…wh…why? I'm no one special, please, just leave me alone." She begged, but I just shook my head.

"no." I kissed her. Gently…

*****************************************Lucy POV****************************************

_Oh…my…fucking…god…_I quickly pushed away but Natsu just kissed me again. I let out a startled gasp and he got that time to stick his tongue in my mouth. His tongue was exploring everywhere and I was just defenseless.

My mind went fuzzy and my body felt a burning sensation every time his tongue wrapped around mine. I gave out a light moan.

_Dammit why..hmmm~..wh…why? _ I lost all senses and moaned even louder this time. Natsu smirked and his hands were roaming around my body, slowly working up to my breasts.

"ennnh ahh~ n..no." I moaned breaking our deep kiss.

"but you're moans are saying yes." Natsu lifted my black shirt up and pulled it off. I blushed, quickly covering my breasts. Natsu removed my arms from my breasts and used one hand to hold them down. The other, to list my bra over and play with my left nipple, while sucking on the other. His hands were like heat pads that went through out my body; I craved for more by moaning loudly. Natsu just smirked and let go of my hands, knowing that I was too much in heaven to resist him any longer. He pinched and sucked on my nipples.

_i..i need to find a way to get away…._ I lifted Natsu's head up from sucking on my nipples and kissed him. He slowly lost his grip and I kicked him in the nuts.

"OWW! HOLY SHIT!" he grabbed his ball and I pushed him away. I quickly put my bra and shirt back on.

"hey, that felt really good. Thanks for the service! 3" I winked and ran off into his hallway and out the door.

_That was so close…damn Natsu, why? Almost lost my virginity with him…I can't believe myself._ I ran as fast as I could away from Natsu's house until I stopped upon a park.

I took deep breaths and looked around the area to see where I had ended up. I looked for some people around the area to see where I can go back home.

_Finally…IM HERE! _I unlocked my front door and walked into my empty house. "It's no home yet..." I sighed and dressed into my nightgown.

***************************************NormalPOV**** ***********************************

"uggggggggggggghh! I can't believe she did that! And I thought she was started to like me!" Natsu said while kicking at his bed.

"I HAVE to get her to like me. And I WILL."


	4. Chapter 4

**Super uber sorry guys! Studying for the FCATs/EOC so I didn't have time to write a continuing story! But now is the only time I can so please enjoy and thank you everyone who have been reading up til now and reviewing!**

**-RECAP-**

"uggggggggggggghh! I can't believe she did that! And I thought she was started to like me!" Natsu said while kicking at his bed.

"I HAVE to get her to like me. And I WILL."

**-NORMAL POV-**

*****morning*****

Lucy awoke from the ringing doorbell. She quickly got up and ran to the front door and stared into the peephole.

_It's the moving people…finally I can get my stuff._

She unlocked the door and the man said "Good morning miss…Heartfillia. We are the moving people."

"yes,good morning to you. All the boxes that say bedroom and instruments go to the second floor. Everything else can be left in the living room."

"yes ma'am." As the moving men took all of Lucy's belongings out of the moving trucks and into her house she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Guess I'll be staying home today." She sighed as she took off her pajamas. She grabbed a black laced bra, with matching panties, a white see-through tang top and red shorts into the bathroom.

*****times skip maybe…5 hours?*****

"Please sign this waver saying that we delivered to you ma'am." Lucy grabbed the man's pen and signed the waver off.

Lucy waved goodbye and closed the door as the men drove the trucks out.

"Looks like imma have a lot to do…"

**-NATSU POV-**

***** 5****th**** period*****

"Where is Lucy?! I specifically came to school just for her and she isn't here!"

"Well, Natsu…you almost basically raped her." Erza explained.

"No she didn't! She was liking it!"

"WAS." Grey snickered.

"It's not funny dammit! I WANT to know why she left like that." I yelled

"Okay! Just stop it you two!" Erza exclaimed.

"I think I know a way to get her address..." Grey smiled as he stared at Juvia, the know it all nerd who would do anything for Grey.

Grey got up from his seat and walked towards Juvia who just blushed and he walked closer.

"Hey Juvia…so; you know the new girl from yesterday? Where is her address?"

Juvia flustered in excitement and jealousy. "w..why?..d..do…do you like her?"

Grey just smiled and said "no, it's for Natsu."

Looking at his smile, Juvia flustered even more. Juvia wrote down Lucy's address and gave it to Grey. He took the paper and just smiled; walking away from Juvia who dropped to the floor in a heartbeat after Grey walked away.

_Wow,kudos to grey_. Grey threw the piece of paper at me and sat back down.

"There, happy?"

I smiled. "VERY."

**-LUCY POV-**

*****4 o'clock*****

_**Ding Dong~**_

"oh who is it?" I was unpacking things in the living room and ran to the door and opened it.

_What the fuck?! How did Natsu know where I lived?!_

I glared at him and said "what are you doing here? How do you know I live here?"

"mmmm…friends." Natsu smiled. Natsu gladly walked in and peered into my house.

"Wow! Nice crib!"

"It's not a "crib" it's my house. Now leave if you will."

"Chill out Lucy. I was just worried about you that's all. Why didn't you come to school today?"

"Awe, you missed me? Well too bad." I pouted. "Now please, get out!"

Natsu pushed me against the wall. "Why didn't you come to school" he whispered into my ear.

I didn't move, I didn't show any expression. I just glared.

"GET OUT." I said enhancing my voice.

Natsu kissed me and stuck his tongue inside. _No,I'm not gunna let this happen._ I grabbed Natsu's neck and pressed against his neck.

"Look here, I'm being nice to you right now. Just LEAVE. I told you I have no interest in some one weaker than I. "Natsu was choking and trying to gasp for air.

"I came to Florida for a reason. I came for some peace, and your ruining it." I said angrily. I quickly threw him out of the house and slammed the door in front of him.

"im sorry…" I whispered to myself feeling hurt. _It's for the best…its way too dangerous. I've already lost one person…I don't want to lose another.._

**-NATSU POV-**

"Look here, I'm being nice to you right now. Just LEAVE. I told you I have no interest in some one weaker than I. "

_She…looks so hurt…why?_

I couldn't move, couldn't say anything; didn't have air. I WANT to protect her. Lucy threw me out and slammed the door behind her. I gasped for air immediately after she let me go.

I stayed on the hard ground cement until I could catch my breath and stood up. I looked back at her front door.

_What happened to you? What was you're past like? How horrible was you're childhood? What made you like this? I WANT TO PROTECT YOU…_

**-LUCY POV-**

*****morning*****

I woke up, brushed my teeth and changed my clothes.

Today I've decided to to wear jean material dress with red printed flower designs. At the top it was like a corset with spaghetti straps and at the bottom it flowed right above my knees. To match, I wore red converse.

I grabbed my bag from my newly placed bed from yesterday and headed towards the staircase. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge as I grabbed a water bottle and left the house.

I locked the front door and turned to see my sexy black Lamborghini countach LP 400 s. **(so sexy~ my dream car)**

I opened the car door and watched as the door slowly opened upwards. I got in and turned on the ignition. "let me hear my baby purr~"

I put the stick on 1st gear and drove off in a hurry. Driving always kept my mind off things. I saved up a lot of money for this girl.

Sadly, within 20 minutes I was already at school. I parked in the front, where people could see me. I love how others stared at my car. As I got out, people were staring and pointing fingers. I smirked and locked my car.

By 1st period I was already the big talk in school. I sat at a random empty desk. From the corner of my eye I could see a figure walking towards me.

"You're Lucy right?"

I turned to see a girl with red long flowing hair. She looked angry.

"yes, why?" she grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"Explain to me why Natsu's neck is all purple?" I stared and thought for a second…

"why?"

**hey guys! sorry for the cliff hanger. lol. better be expecting more ;p R&R! sorry if it's not as long D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's the weekend, so I don't have much homework! Yay! So more chapters!**

**-RECAP-**

"You're Lucy right?"

I turned to see a girl with red long flowing hair. She looked angry.

"yes, why?" she grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"Explain to me why Natsu's neck is all purple?" I stared and thought for a second…

"why?"

* * *

**-NORMAL POV****-**

Lucy just stared at Erza and said. "Why don't you ask him yourself? Isn't it you're fault anyways that it happened to him? Who gave him MY address?"

Erza gave a deathly glare and balled her hand into a fist. Erza swung at Lucy and hit her square in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that GIRL." Lucy said as she grabbed Erza's hand that was holding onto her hair. Lucy squeezed Erza's hand until Erza pulled back in pain.

"You bitch, what did you do to Natsu?!" Erza screamed aiming another punch at Lucy. Lucy caught the punch and returned one back at Erza.

"GIRL, I don't know you, and certainly; YOU don't know me." Lucy stood her ground and glared at Erza. Erza round house kicked Lucy and that pushed Lucy back to hit her desk. Erza smirked. "Not so tough, huh?"

Lucy laughed. "PLEASE." Lucy got up and walked past Erza, stopped right beside her and whispered, "You're not worth my time." And walked out of the classroom. Pissed off, Erza turned and ran towards Lucy; grabbed her shoulder and as Lucy turned Erza punched Lucy but missed. Lucy gave a frown and put Erza in an arm lock.

"This is no fun, we don't we stop? This IS why I walked away. Oh! I know what you're thinking, I'm a bitch, and I'm cocky and think I'm better than every single FUCKING one of you. Sure, think whatever you want. I didn't come to this school to make friends."

Lucy let Erza go and walked away. Erza just stared at Lucy as she walked. "What a monster, to scare Natsu AND me.." Erza murmured to herself.

**-LUCY POV-**

"This is no fun, we don't we stop? This IS why I walked away. Oh! I know what you're thinking, I'm a bitch, and I'm cocky and think I'm better than every single FUCKING one of you. Sure, think whatever you want. I didn't come to this school to make friends."

I walked away, feeling so hurt inside. _I'm so sorry…I don't even know you're name too.._

*****school rooftop*****

_Why..why?! I didn't want to learn Martial arts, I didn't want kill…I didn't want to have this life…daddy, why did you do this to me…why did I have to live in such a dangerous world; a world I can never escape. Their watching me. I know they are._

I stared into the horizon and said, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

A man, with black hair came from the shadows and bowed. "Please, come back Lady Heartfillia, the clan can't survive without you. WE need you. HE needs you."

"No, Rouge. My father does not need me. HE has another heir. I am not needed. Lift your head up Rouge, I am no one now. I will need to leave this place soon. I have caused great trouble. Tell no one in the clan we have talked. I can only trust you, if you betray me, I WILL kill you, and you know that." I turned to look at Rouge, and smiled.

Rouge smiled back, in a hurtful way though.

"I left the clan for a reason, I don't want any of you to look for me; Sting. I have made my decision."

The blonde haired boy appeared. "Why did you leave sister?!"

"I'm sorry, Sting. Father doesn't need me anymore. He has you." Sting ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I don't care! I miss you!" I pat his head and laughed. "I missed you too you big guff. But I am no longer needed; I lost my place long ago."

Rouge interrupted and said " Lucy, the golden dragon clan wants you as their leader. You should accept."

I stared at him. "but I'm from the phoenix clan, why would they want me?"

"Because you're the strongest female of all six clans. They want you as their leader, and won't give up."

I sighed. "I don't care. I'm no longer apart of the spirit clans; others will be stronger than I. I have felt the powers of all the younger generations."

"BUT YOU HOLD THE STRONGEST DEMON WITHIN THE CLANS!" Sting yelled. I smiled.

"not anymore, I knew you guys would come so I prepared the ritual before you got here… _Asta fea steario galrestah, meimo tae fua heur" _

Sting tried to wiggle out of my arms but I held him tightly. The ground glowed bright red and my demon appeared; Fei, the strongest demon in the world.

" _e moriah estea leafata numaye guret" __**(" fei, my demon. My brother Sting will now be you're master for as long as he lives.")**_

Fei screeched in disapproval. I glared at him. _"FERA TUMRADWUH FEI! FORTUMA TERIA TOO!" __**("DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY ME FEI! HE WILL BE YOUR MASTER, AND YOU WILL SERVE HIM GREATLY MY BLACK DEMON.")**_

Fei stopped what he was doing and obeyed. "sister! Stop it!" Sting yelled and kicked, but I did not move. I stood my ground and grabbed my clan knife and cut into Stings hand. I squeezed the blood out and forced sting to left his hands up.

"SISTER STOP! YOU CAN DIE FROM THE WITHDRAW!" I just smiled and said, "But with this, you will be the official heir." Wind blew all around us and Fei licked Sting's blood.

"_gurea fauthre youirwa." __**("The contract is now sealed.")**_

Fei disappeared and the red light vanished. I ripped the bottom of my dress and tied it around Sting's hand to stop the bleeding. I sat down with sting lying on my lap, Sting passed out. I looked at Rouge who was stunned from the very event that just happened.

"Rouge, don't worry about me; Worry about Sting from now on. He is to be the new leader of the Phoenix clan. Take him home." I demanded.

Rouge came back to his senses and nodded. "yes Lady..i mean, Lucy."

* * *

**so guys! what did you think about this chapter?! do you finally kind of get Lucy's past?! R&R! oh! and sorry if this was short!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Did you like it? Where you surprised?! I hope you guys liked it! ~ **

**-RECAP-**

"_gurea fauthre youirwa."_ _**("The contract is now sealed.")**_

Fei disappeared and the red light vanished. I ripped the bottom of my dress and tied it around Sting's hand to stop the bleeding. I sat down with sting lying on my lap, Sting passed out. I looked at Rouge who was stunned from the very event that just happened.

"Rouge, don't worry about me; Worry about Sting from now on. He is to be the new leader of the Phoenix clan. Take him home." I demanded.

Rouge came back to his senses and nodded. "yes Lady..i mean, Lucy."

* * *

**-LUCY POV-**

As Rouge carried Sting away, my head throbbed in extreme pain. I waited until Rouge was gone to scream in pain.

"They weren't kidding when they said that withdraw would be life and death experience." I laughed.

I slowly stood up and looked at the sunset. _time moved so fast…_ I jumped on the fenced roof. Looking down and not hesitating I jumped down. Landing on the cement floor stung my legs. I ran..i ran to the car and stayed inside for a very long time.

My heart ripping to shreds and my body aching like crazy. I closed my eyes slowly and tried to meditate in the front seat. My concentration broke with my cough. _Blood, oh great…_

I wiped the blood off and wiped it on my dress. *knock knock*

I quickly turned my head to see Natsu. "No…" I whispered. I wanted to turn the engine on and drive away, but my body rejected and my breathing became heavier. I couldn't move, the pain was too great.

The next thing I knew, my car door opened and I heard Natsu screaming.

"Lucy?! Lucy! Are you okay? What's wrong!?"

"No shit Sherlock..hahaa..I'm perfectly fine." I laughed. Natsu lifted my head and held me tightly.

"why..why are you in pain?" he asked. I didn't answer back...Natsu lifted me up to the passenger seat and sat in the drivers. Right when I hit the seat, I passed out.

*****Lucy's Home****

**-NATSU POV-**

I lifted Lucy onto the passenger seat and sat in the drivers. I started the engine and drove the car to Lucy's house. When I stopped in the drive way, I looked at Lucy and she was passed out. I took the keys from the hole and picked Lucy up. I walked towards the door and unlocked it.

I put her down in the middle of the living room.

"fuck!..why is she hurt?!" i was so frustrated and angry I punched the wall.

"mhnm.." I turned and saw that Lucy had woken up. I quickly grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly.

"im so glad you're okay." I said.

"of course I am Natsu…uhm…it hurts." Lucy said. I let go. "sorry.."

She stared at my for a second but then clenched her stomach in pain. I panicked.

"wh..wha..whats w..wrong Lucy?!"

"i..it's nothing Natsu, you can leave now." Lucy just laughed the pain off. "see? I'm fine."

I stared at her in disapproval. "no. I won't go anywhere until I know why your hurt."

She glared at me. "It's nothing!"

"NO IT'S NOT IF YOU'R CLENCHING YOU'R STOMACH IN PAIN!" I slapped her.

For a second she just didn't move; her surprised face said it all. She was angry, but all of a sudden she started cry.

**-LUCY POV-**

Natsu slapped me. I was shocked; in pain.

It felt so good to be cared for… all of a sudden tears started bursting out of my eyes.

"Why…why?!...it's always me! W…wh...Why ca…can't people just leave me alone?! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" I just sat there on the floor crying, until I felt warm arms around me.

I quickly wiped my tears.." i…I'm sorry you had to see me this way Natsu.."

"No, I'm glad. I can see the girl I love express her feelings to me."

I blushed like a red tomato. "whaawhaawwhawhawhawhawhaaaawhat?!"

Natsu chuckled." I promise I'll never let you go Lucy! Please believe me!"

" Natsu, I'm scared.."

"what are you scared of Lucy?"

"if you know who, or what I really am…you'd be scared and run from me…this is why I never wanted this.."

Natsu just stared at me in confusion… "why would I run from you Lucy?"

I paused…"I…I'm not just an ordinary girl Natsu."

"I know you aren't! That's why I wanted you! At first it was just because you were stubborn that I wanted you…but, after all the events that have happened…I really kind of fell for you.." I could see Natsu's face turn bright red.

I blushed.. "thank you…but that wasn't what I meant.."

"then what?"

I hesitated…_should I tell him?...i don't know.._

Suddenly, sharp pain once again penetrated through my entire body. My body needs to make another contract with a key. **( a key is basically a spiritual monster that completely unlocks it's maximum strength and their master's once the contract is made to become one.)**

"Nat…Natsu…please leave. NOW." I pulled Natsu away from me.

"ahhhrgh!..Natsu,please.."

I saw Natsu's face and knew he wouldn't leave…

_FINE…_

I closed my eyes…then I slowly re opened them with my eyes no longer chocolate brown but honey gold. "..reform."

The ground glowed bright purple.

A gigantic white wolf appeared. He shined a light green aura. then I turned to Natsu, who was stunned at what just happened, then I stared at the demon wolf.

I grabbed the knife from my pocket and cut into my hand.

"wait! Lucy, what are you doing?!" Natsu yelled.

"saving myself…"

I waited to think of a name for him. A noble name, fit for a mythical demon wolf... "Fenris…"** (Look it up on google ;P)**

Then I held my hand up so the demon would lick it to seal the contract. The wolf lowered its head and licked my blood.

"ສັນຍາແມ່ນຊ່ອງໃສ່ໄສ້ຕອງ." **("The contract is sealed." * Lao ;P)**The glowing light disappeared.

"Oh my god, Lucy what the fuck was that?!"

I looked at Natsu..and forced a smile. "you wanted to know who I am right?..."

Fenris turned to look at Natsu and growled. "ບໍ່ມີໄປຂ ...…" **("no go back Fenris..")**

Fenris halted and vanished.

"Natsu,please..don't be scared."

Natsu gave me a petrified look. "n..n. …no!"

He quickly got up and ran out of the house..

"no…why…why did I have to do that?!" I cried.

I ran out of the house, locked it and drove off.

Finally, I stopped at a park and got out.i locked my car and walked to the swing sets. I stayed there for a while, but then I felt something. Something powerful. I quickly turned and saw Mr. Igneel.

"w..why are you here ?" _there was no way I felt that much power coming from him.._

" Lucy, I know who you really are…why did you leave the clan?"

"why do you know?!"

"Because I am the leader of the red dragon clan.."

_What the fuck?!...why would..a teacher…shit! But that's not what I just sense from him..no, no way! It's almost exactly like…!_

"You…you are Natsu's father, aren't you?!"

"Hmmm, sharp girl. But how do you know that? It is because your still sensitive from the contract isn't it..."

I looked at Mr. Igneel and said "Does he know?...Know what you do, who you really are?"

looked back at me. "of course not. He doesn't even know I'm his father."

* * *

**hope you guys liked this chapter! it's not that great this week but bare with it! thanks for all the support guys! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Really hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! R&R!**

**-RECAP-**

"Hmmm, sharp girl. But how do you know that? It is because your still sensitive from the contract isn't it..."

I looked at Mr. Igneel and said "Does he know?...Know what you do, who you really are?"

looked back at me. "of course not. He doesn't even know I'm his father."

* * *

**-AMU POV-**

" wh..what?why?!" I yelled.

"why? Because he is only a mistress's child; but I love her too much to bring them into my mess."

I looked down…" why are you here? What have you come here for?"

"to meet you of course. Join the red dragon clan, Lucy."

I glare at Mr. Igneel " no! why does everyone want me so badly?! Why am I so special?! All I want is to live among normal humans!"

"but you were not born to be around normal humans Lucy! You were born for a reason, with such spiritual power you can control all clans if you want!"

"I…I never wanted that…I never did! "

"Face the facts Lucy! You can do this but you run away! You are a coward! Just like Natsu! Running away from YOU! "

Tears came down my cheeks…" if… if I do this… what will it bring me if I join the red dragon clan?"

"We are the strongest of the clans Lucy. We can protect you."

"No. I have already seen the future. It is bright. Many children will be powerful and exceed me."

looked at me with concerned eyes. "that is why we need you. You are the only one who can help those children. But right now, you are the most powerful. Take responsibility."

"No, I won't join a clan. I will be neutral. But I will need help. Choosing a clan will just be too hasty, the others will begin to wonder…I will help and be helped. That is my condition."

"So be it. I will call an emergency meeting with all clans." Mr. igneel turned and walked away.

"Oh! Wait mr. igneel! I… I already told Natsu who I am. Isn't it about time you tell him who YOU really are? "Mr. igneel stood where he stopped for a couple minutes and then turned his head and forced a smile..." yes. It seems so. Oh. And just call me igneel out of school." He turned again and walked into the shadows of the trees.

I stayed out for a few more hours and then returned home. I turned into the drive way and saw something. It was Natsu. I got out of the Lamborghini.

"Natsu… why are you here?"

"Lucy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you! I...I was just so surprised I needed to be alone. Lucy please give me another chance!"

I stared at Natsu for a second then i hugged him.

"I'm sorry Natsu. Why did you have to love me? Why did you have to be involved in this…"

Natsu gave a confused look. "What?"

I just shook my head. "Forget it..Natsu. Please go home for tonight? It's late. We can talk tomorrow."

I turned to the front door and unlocked it. Suddenly, I felt warm arms around me.

" Lucy, what's wrong? Tell me..." I turned to see his concerned face. I brushed him off and went inside. Before closing the door, I whispered.." I'm sorry.."

**** next morning, Wednesday** **

****knock knock****

I opened my eyes and sat up. "who the hell?" I got out of bed and walked downs stairs to the front door. I peeked through the peep hole and found 5 men and women outside. _Holy shit…it's the clans leaders. father…Igneel._

I opened the door. "what is going on here?"

Father stepped up." To have a meeting with YOU daughter." I opened the door wide enough and bowed as each clan leader walked in.

They all sat in the living room and I alone in the arm chair. "what is it that the clan leaders need me." I asked. Igneel talked first. " about your position in the clans. We have decided that you will have a specific mark tattooed onto you to prove your loyalty to all of us." I took a big gulp. "must we do that now?"

"yes" Father instantly said. He pulled out an old box,it was an ancient tattoo set.

"well then…in that case I want it on my collar bone…" I slipped my shirt off and a woman stepped up to prepare the set.

At first it only pricked, but then it started throbbing. The tattoo was slowly forming as the hours went by.

**** knock knock****

I turned to the door. The woman smacked my head. "don't move!"

Igneel laughed little and got out of his chair to open the door. When he did, Natsu was standing there. "M… ? What are you doing here?"

Igneel stood there with a blank face. "shit"

* * *

**OMG IM SO SORRY GUYS! TWO WEEKS! TWO! AND I HAVENT UPDATED. IM ALSO SORRY IT'S SHORT. IT'S ALL I CAN DO FOR NOW. IT'S ALMOST THE END OF SCHOOL YEAR AND I HAVE MULTPLE EXAMS! WISH ME LUCK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-RECAP-**

**** knock knock****

I turned to the door. The woman smacked my head. "don't move!"

Igneel laughed little and got out of his chair to open the door. When he did, Natsu was standing there. "M… ? What are you doing here?"

Igneel stood there with a blank face. "shit"

* * *

**-NATSU POV-**

"shit." Was all I heard from Mr. igneel's mouth.

_What was doing at Lucy's home? What is that old woman doing to Lucy?_ I stared at Lucy for an explanation but Lucy just turned her head away. "Igneel… I think it's about time. He's already seen us…" I heard Lucy mumble. "Tell me what? What's going on here?! " I bursted. Mr. Igneel rose up his hands to calm me down. "please. Come inside first…Natsu."

I walked inside and clearly saw that the old hag was tattooing Lucy." Lucy? what's going in? Tell me already!"

I saw Lucy glanced at and he nodded." I think we need to talk…in private."

"No! say it here! Right now!" I protested. I suddenly felt a dark aura…It was Lucy's. "Natsu. Do as Igneel says." _Why isn't she calling him and just…Igneel.._ I gave into her dark stare and followed into an empty room. In the room, was an old man with Blonde/gray hair. Lucy looked a lot like this man. Two sofas were in the room facing parallel from each other. They both at one one side while I sat in the other.

"Natsu…we aren't normal people. We are people who are chosen as a dominant being. Controlling demons and protecting this Earth."

I knew what Lucy could do but I didn't know what a huge responsibility it was for her… I was dumbstruck.

"…and; you are my son." Suddenly rage filled up inside me and I got up out of the sofa and punched the wall.

"boyo, I don't think you'd want to do that." The Blonde/gray haired guy said. I turned to stare at him with rage "and what if I don't?! that man is my father; he was my god damn teacher for 3 years now and he hasn't said shit!" I shouted while pointing at . I stormed out of the room and walked right up to Lucy.

" HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?! HOW LONG?!" Lucy just closed her eyes; took a deep breath. "since yesterday Natsu. I knew since last night."

"argh! Why!? Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.

"it wasn't my right to tell you Natsu. I was never my right." Lucy said claimly.

The Blonde/gray haired man walked out of the room and said. "boyo, my daughter has done not a damn thing to you. So don't go yelling at her. You'll regret a second of it."

I stepped back a of couple steps…_Lucy's F..Father?! _ I stumbled onto the sofa and rubbed my temples.

What in the name of hell is going on.

"Lucy-sama, it's done." The voice of the old hag brought my face up. Since I was facing Lucy's front, I saw the beautifully done tattoo on Lucy's collar bone. **( I'll post up a picture if you guys want to see it?)**

Lucy got up from her sitting position and walked right up to me. "Natsu you're the son of Igneel, deal with it. But, now you know the truth. What are you going to do about it?"

"just…let me…think about it." I muttered. Lucy turned and out her shirt back on. She tapped on the shoulder and gave him comfort.

**-LUCY POV-**

"it'll take time Igneel. He needs time. It's not his fault, neither yours. It's mine.." I said in shame. It WAS my fault. If I didn't run away to Florida and go to Fairy high, then none of this would have happened.

I turned to my father. "father, how is Sting? How is he dealing with Fei?" my father hesitated for a second and then answered, "he's not doing so great, but he's getting a hold of the beast." I lowered my eyes.." im..sorry…I just couldn't do it anymore. I was a coward." Father took hold of my shoulders and hugged me. "no, it's alright..i will always love you. You are my flesh and blood." Tears flowed down my cheeks, as well as Father's.

" I will join you guys." I turned my face to see who said those words. It was Natsu. I wiped my tears and walked up to him. "you will join you're fathers clan? And will you be able to take in the reality that you will one day be the heir of the red dragon clan?" I stated. Natsu smirked. " of course, I am the great dragon Natsu! Plus, I get to be with you.." I saw Natsu's bright red face, and hugged him. He hugged back.

****time skip 4 months****

I trained Natsu to a pulp for the past couple of months and he became extremely powerful.

We were at the secret training camp underground at Fairy high.

" Natsu, it's almost time." Natsu faced my way stopping what he was doing. "Finally, I'm strong enough now.." I Brought out Fenris and commanded him to attack Natsu.

I smirked " not until, you can actually beat one down first"

Fenris jumped and snapped at Natsu. Natsu dodged and grabbed a knife from his pocket. Natsu was in his fighting stance. Fenris Leaped again and sent chains to Natsu. "What the fuck?!" Natsu dodged the chains and ran head first at Fenris knocking him down. Fenris bite Natsu in the arm and sent more chains at him. Natsu used his knife to refect the chains back at Fenris. Fenris wasn't quick enough and got hurt, but he quickly recovered and suddenly smoke started coming from nowhere. Natsu panicked and quickly took his fighting stance. "remember what I taught you Natsu!" I yelled to him. Natsu nodded and closed his eyes._ Concentrate…block out everything except for sound…hear the enemies' movements…_ Natsu immediately opened his eyes and turned to his right, where Fenris sent his chains towards Natsu. Natsu drew his knife back and ignored the chains and headed straight to where the chains originally came from and cut Fenris deeply right in his stomach.

I quickly ran to fenris and raised my hand up to stop Natsu. "hey, don't forget, he is part of me ass." I returned Fenris to the demon realm.

Natsu bent down and hugged me. "I'm sorry lucy." l laughed and said "it's fine. It just means your on a high level." Natsu looked at me confused. "oh, I forgot to inform you, there are 8 types of levels within handling the demons. Fenris is a level 6…Fei…my old demon…was a level 8. Everyone in the 5 clans only get level 4 demons. I was the first one in history to gain such a high leveled demon. But still, I got a level 6 demon."

I heard the door open to see Igneel appear behind it.

" it's about time guys, get ready and we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"osu." My and Natsu said in unison.

" I guess it's about time to go.."

" I guess it is, Luce.."

* * *

**WOOT! I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sooo, here is the next chapter!**

**-RECAP-**

" I guess it's about time to go.."

" I guess it is, Luce.."

* * *

**-NATSU POV-**

Hand in hand, me and Lucy walked into the dark hallway and upstairs. Finally, when we reached the peak of the stairs and sunlight radiated upon us, Igneel, Lucy's father and three other clan leaders were waiting for us.

It's been about 4 months since I've been training to be a part of the red dragon clan. I've got to say, Lucy is one hell of a feisty girl.

The next thing I knew, I saw Grey, Gajeel, and Erza appear far down the end of the school hallway.

"Some people are watching us." I heard Lucy. "Yes, I know, they have been watching us for months now." Igneel murmured. Me and Lucy just nodded. I hesitated. "Can...can I talk to them?" Lucy stared with a confused look. "Why wouldn't you? Aren't you guys' friends? They haven't seen you in months. I bet they have tried going to your house or something." A smile appeared upon my face. "Thanks guys!"

I ran down the hall to my friends. They were all wide eyed.

"DUDE! What the hell?! "Grey and Gajeel yelled in unison. Erza just nodded in agreement.

I grinned." Sorry, for making you worried guys. My fault. I just… Had to deal with some things."

Finally Erza cracked. "Things my ass! You were gone for 4 months; you left us in the dark! Dude, we are your friends!"

I begged and begged for forgiveness "truly guys! I am sorry!" I kept the grin on my face. I turned to see how Lucy was doing, and saw her talking to a small little girl with long blue flowing hair.

"Hey… guys I have to go now. Sorry!" I immediately left not leaving them a chance to protest.

When I got to Lucy, I asked "hey, who's this?" pointing to the little girl.

"This is Wendy, a member of the red dragon group…uhh… technically, your half-sister."

"What?! I had a half-sister!? COOL!" Wendy blushed and turned to her older brother.

"h..hi onii-chan." Natsu had a big grin on his face and hugged Wendy.

"So, how did you guys meet anyways?" I asked as I put her down.

Lucy sweat dropped, "uhh, good question. To make long story short..."

**** two months ago****

"Hey, Igneel I need to talk to you." Lucy shouted as she walked towards Igneel.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk about my grades, you know; and Natsu's. We aren't going to be in school for another few months until he is ready."

"Well that's just too bad, isn't it?" Igneel crossed his arms while smirking. Lucy pouted and started hitting Igneel on the chest.

"Come on! We have to work something out!"

"Fine! Fine! I get it" Igneel said as he burst out laughing. Suddenly, a small girl with Blue hair appears and started hitting Lucy.

"Don't hit my Daddy!" Lucy stared at the man and pointed to the little girl…" ok, that isn't wei...Hey! You're that little girl from the music room?!"

The little girl stopped to stare at Lucy. "ye..yeah."

"if I remember…..Wendy, right" the small girl nodded.

Lucy turned to Igneel. "So, anyone else going to pop up?" Igneel thought seriously and then smiled.

"naah, not RIGHT now."

****present****

"So that's the story…" Lucy explained.

I nodded. "why didn't you tell me earlier Luce?"

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Cause I didn't want to. I wanted to keep her all to myself" Lucy said as she stuck out her tongue and hugged Wendy closely.

Wendy turned fifty shades of red.

A man in a black suit caught Lucy's attention. When she turned to him, he nodded, and she nodded back. Lucy's face got serious and let go of Wendy.

"Natsu, their ready. Let's go to the car…" Lucy said with a straight face.

I nodded.

I and Lucy walked away, and Wendy followed behind us. We got in the car and drove to a remote place.

Lucy got out first and I behind her. I Followed Lucy into the mansion. The whole place was pitch-black. Suddenly, Lucy disappeared into the darkness leaving me behind in confusion; trying to find her.

Green Light suddenly appeared under me. Then, I saw Lucy dressed in all white with a knife.

"_frunta hugtrahy ghuf jrewn'' ( let the darkness open and take this man as their master.)_

A chimra appeared before Natsu. Lucy walked up to me.

"A mythical creature. the great chimra. Natsu, what will you name her?"

I stared at Lucy." she?..." Lucy gave me the evil eye. "Yes….SHE."

I refocused and thought of a name. a Beautiful name that is fit for such a powerful creature.

"Chime..." All of a sudden, Lucy grabbed my hand and cut into it.

"Raise you hand, to seal the contract." She mumbled.

I did as she asked me, and raised my hand to Chime.

She leaned towards me and licked my hand, and then disappeared.

Iights flickered on and showed a brightly lit mansion full of streamers and people applauding.

Lucy hugged me and I hugged back. "congrats Natsu!" I smiled brightly. "thank you."

I leaned closer and gave her a kiss. Lucy turned bright red but didn't reject me. She kissed back, and many people were wooing.

* * *

**There is more to come. So sorry for the late updates. It takes time for me to think of the next chapters, so please forgive me .**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER! BUT READ!

**Yo! This is the end of the series. But! There is a sequel and I have been planning it out, that is why I have not put this up yet! Hopefully I will put the sequel out soon so wait for me!**


End file.
